O aniversário
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: É o aniversário de Mello, mas os dois acabam brigando. E agora? [Yaoi] [MxM] [Lemon]
1. Recadinho da autora parte 3

**Recadinho da autora:**

Olá! Dessa vez eu não demorei muito, né? Pois é, as idéias foram entrando na minha cabeça e eu fui escrevendo, escrevendo... .

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham minhas fics, vocês são muito gentis! Obrigada por todos os reviews e os hits, estou muito honrada! o Também gostaria de agradecer alguém muito especial que virou uma das minhas revisoras e me deu várias idéias para essa fic, a Near-Chan[morde

Sobre a fic, tenho que dizer... está bem mais detalhada que a última, e até que bem curtinha...Bem espero que vocês gostem! XDD

[Não sabe escrever recadinhos

Ah, sabe o que eu reparei? Que não tem fics de Mello e Hal, pelo menos não ranted M... XDDD Acho que vou escrever alguma coisa assim um dia... Mas antes vou, vou fazer o Mello se vestir de mulher!!!

Mello: Ow, autora de merda! Você vai mesmo me vestir de mulher?

Usio: Ah... Talvez... .

Matt: Você vai ficar tão lindo vestido de mulher, Mellito...

Mello[censurado

Chega, vão ler a fic que vocês ganham mais! XDD

Beijos, até a próxima!


	2. O Aniversário

O mês de dezembro acabara de começar, Mello estava muito ocupado com o caso Kira dando pouca atenção para Matt, este passava os dias jogando vídeo game, tardes e mais tardes, sozinho com seu hobby, e a sala ia ficando cada vez mais bagunçada e suja e nenhum deles se dispunha pra limpa-la.

O ruivo estava cada vez mais perdido no tempo, o inverno americano já tinha começado, cobertores e blusões estavam espalhados por todo apartamento, que graças a Deus, era simples, mas tinha calefação.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Até que uma tarde o loiro, chegou mais cedo em casa do que de costume, abraçou o amigo por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido que amanhã, ele estaria ali, não iria a lugar nenhum e que gostaria de passar a tarde com ele, porém só o silêncio era a resposta, o outro continuava apertando freneticamente os botões do controle remoto, desanimado resolveu tomar banho, colocou um blusão vermelho que lhe caia muito bem por causa de suas madeixas douradas e uma calça jeans. E ao encarar novamente a tv, via aquela luta, não acreditava que o ruivo ainda estava jogando aquela porcaria, foi então que se aproximou dele, tirou-lhe o controle das mãos e o arremessou contra a parede ouvindo o som de alguma coisa eletrônica quebrando ao se esborrachar contra o chão.

Matt: Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Mello!

Mello: Eu não acredito que você fez nada!

Matt: Também, você passa o dia todo fora, né?

Mello: Mais um motivo para você limpar, essa bagunça é toda sua!

Matt: Foda-se.

Mello: Foda-se a mãe. Sabe que dia é amanhã? Sabe?

Matt: Não, e qual é o problema?

Mello: Que amanhã é o meu aniversário! E gostaria de passar o dia com você, mas não.. o video game e mais importante!

Terminando de falar isso, o loiro se trancou no quarto, passando o resto da noite, lá.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Matt já havia batido na porta por horas seguidas, pediu perdão, se desculpou, mas nada tinha adiantado. Foi então que arrumou toda aquela bagunça, dobrou as roupas, limpou a sujeira da sala, lavou a louça, tirou os alimentos estragados da geladeira e se jogou no sofá.

No dia seguinte, o ruivo foi o primeiro a levantar, passou na loja de conveniência, comprando ovos, salsicha, tomate e cogumelos, ia fazer o café da manhã britânico que Mello tanto amava.

Ao terminar colocou o prato em uma bandeja com pés e bateu na porta, a voz do loiro soou rouca dizendo que o amigo poderia entrar, o outro abriu a porta desajeitado, fechando-a com um chute. Ao se aproximar da cama fitou o loiro, com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, uma expressão de sono em seu rosto, estava provavelmente recém acordado.

Matt: Acorda pra cuspir!!!

Mello: Eu já tô acordado..

Matt: Olha o café da manhã, ele gostou de te ver!

Mello: Acho que você andou assistindo "Mulan" demais Matt, ou melhor, Mushu.

Matt: Bah, e daí? Fiz seu café da manhã favorito.

Mello: Eu vi... Matt, me desculpe por ontem... Eu tava estressado...

Matt: Relaxa, amor da minha vida, a culpa foi minha. Como está a comida?

Mello: Está ótima – falando de boca cheia – você realmente cozinha muito bem!

Matt: E você tinha alguma duvida?

Mello: Eu tinha mas, agora eu tenho certeza que encontrei a dona de casa perfeita. - disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Matt -

Matt sorriu abraçando Mello, quando este terminou de comer, os dois se trocaram, iriam passear durante a tarde toda.

**o.o.O.o.o**

A primeira parada foi uma loja de discos e DVDs, o loiro se interessou por um filme, estava tão distraido que não sentiu o ruivo agarrando-lhe por trás, mordendo sua orelha de leve, ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, devolveu-o na estante corado. Já estava na hora do almoço quando sairam da loja.

Entraram no shopping e se dirgiram a um estande grande, com um "M" escrito em amarelo com um fundo vermelho, o pedido era o mesmo de sempre, dois números um com coca-cola sem gelo. Mello sentou-se em uma mesa enquanto Matt foi comprar os lanches, quando voltou com a bandeja, entregou um para o loiro, abriu o seu e encheu de ketchup, enquanto comia encarava o amigo, que por pura frescura tinha tirado os pickles e tinha colocado o mínimo de ketchup possível.

Em seguida foram em uma loja de roupas de grifes, o loiro se divertia provando camisetas de diferentes cores e estampas, parando apenas para fazer poses para o amigo, que estava adorando o disfile.

A próxima parada foi em uma loja de sapatos, os dois exprimentaram muitas botas, deixando os vendedores loucos e levando apenas um par cada um.

Ao passarem por uma confeitaria, Mello não resistiu, o bolo de chocolate gritava seu verdadeiro nome, clamava por ele, não iria fazer uma desfeita dessas, puxou a manga da camiseta de Matt e apontou para o bolo, com uma cara de pidão, Matt entendeu o recado, comprou um pedaço para ele. O loiro comia com tanto gosto e prazer que podia notar um brilho em seus olhos azuis piscina, quando percebeu que o ruivo o fitava com um ohar terno e carinhoso, serviu uma garfada para ele, colocando o pedaço lentamente em sua boca. Olharam a escuridão que se encontrava pela janela, resolveram jantar em um restaurante chique, Matt fez o pedido, espagete ao sugo com um filé de frango, e para acompanhar o melhor vinho da casa. Após a refeição ter acabado, contas pagas e uma garrafa de vinho vazia em cima da mesa, foram para casa.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Quando chegaram no pequeno apartamento, alterados pelo vinho, o loiro jogou as sacolas no chão, se aproximou do ruivo, e prenssou-no contra a parede mais próxima, não iria aguentar mais, chocou seus lábios contra os dele, o beijo foi aceito quando o ruivo entre abriu a boca, sentindo a língua de Mello massagear a sua própria, explorava sem interior enquanto o prenssava ainda mais contra a parede, Matt quebrou o beijo por falta de ar, pegou o loiro no colo, e quando ele percebeu o que aconteceria, entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do amigo, os dois gemeram bem baixo.

O ruivo deitou o loiro no sofá e se pocisionou em cima dele, beijos e mais beijos foram trocados, enquanto mãos exploradoras tocavam as linhas abdominais do menor por debaixdo da blusa de couro. O zíper foi aberto, os olhos verdes se arregalaram com tamanha beleza que estava sempre escondida, sua boca foi descendo aos poucos pela cicatriz até o mamilo direito do amigo, lambeu-o para logo depois envolve-lo em seus lábios fazendo uma leve sucção. Mello gemeu e seu corpo arqueou com os toques, seus braços se esticaram e suas mãos pousaram sobre o colete peludo de Matt, que foi arrancado lentamente. Ele já tinha começado a desfazer o laço da calça do loiro quando sentiu uma das mãos dentro de sua calça e a outra tirando sua camiseta listrada.

Em uma fração de segundos, as posições se inverteram e agora o chocólatra se encontrava no topo, entre as pernas do amigo, com uma das mãos segurando os dois braços do gamer e a outra abrindo o zíper de sua calça, que foi arrancada junto com a peça intima em um tempo recorde. Os olhos azuis encarraram os verdes com um olhar sexy e carinhoso antes de lamber a ponta do membro do amante para depois colocar todo o comprimento em sua boca, movendo-a para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido, arrancando mais e mais gemidos do ruivo, o loiro não podia esperar por mais, o próprio membro estava apertado demais naquelas calças de couro, continuou até que o amigo atingiu o ponto alto do extase, gritando seu nome e derramando em sua boca seu sêmen. Mello engoliu tudo o que Matt lhe oferecia, escorrendo-lhe um pouco pelo canto da boca. Aquele gosto era estranho, não era muito doce nem muito salgado, mas era o gosto do seu amado, um pouco de cada coisa, e pensando nisso acabou corando mais do que já estava. Foi em direção a boca do ruivo e robou-lhe um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido, enquanto se beijavam, a calça de Mello foi tirada e arremesada para o outro lado da sala. As posições se inverteram novamente, dessa vez o ruivo estava no topo, entre as pernas do loiro. Levou uma das mãos na boca, lambendo e chupando dois de seus próprios dedos, a outra envolveu o membro do amado, apertando de leve. Após seus dois dedos estarem bem molhados, introduziu-os no loiro com força e logo em seguida começou a fazer os movimentos dentro dele e com seu membro, o loiro começou a chorar, mas era invitável, os dois sabiam que Mello gostava mais quando doia. O chocolátra gemia agora como uma estrela pornô, "Mais...ahn...Eu...eu...quero mais,Matt!", foi então que aos gemidos pedintes do loiro, o ruivo retirou seus dedos e introduziu sem membro todo de uma vez só, mais lágrimas foram derramadas, e cada vez mais que aumentavam o ritmo, mais gemidos eram arrancados dos dois, mais caricias eram feitas e mais promessas também.

O primeiro a chegar no ápice foi Mello, que derramou seu sêmen na altura do próprio estômago, e ao ver a expressão do loiro, Matt não se aguentou atingindo o extase dentro do melhor amigo. Foram diminuindo o ritmo dos movimentos até pararem, o ruivo deitou-se sobre o outro, entrelaçaram as mãos, ouvindo as respirações e os batimentos um do outro, até que o maior disse sem folêgo, "Feliz aniversário, Mello!", e ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, aquele tinha sido o melhor aniversário de sua vida.


End file.
